TARDIS RETURNS TO CYBERSPACE updated
by Michael78
Summary: Set in the world of Neuromancer but is sort of a prequel to the book series but cretin events have happened. This takes place before what happen to Linda. Case has to find a way to deal with Wintermute while reuniting with an old friend. Meanwhile the Doctor and Ace are sent into Cyberspace. The Doctor has a little reunion. 7th Doctor,3rd Doctor, Ace. (story complete)


**TARDIS RETURNS TO CYBERSPACE**

 **One night Case and Linda were making out on the windowsill. They were both enjoying it so much that they didn't want to stop. But then Case realized that it was 7:00 P.M.**

Linda:" Come on Case, you don't have to go yet. Do you?"

Case: "I have to Linda and you know that."

Linda: "You always go there. You seem to be obsessed with it. Why do you go to Cyberspace anyway you never clarified?"

 **Before Case could answer the computer screen went out.**

Case: "Huh. Must be a glitch, hey Linda, what do you think?"

Linda: "You got me, I don't have a clue."

 **Before case could do anything else, Linda vanishes**

Case: "Linda, Linda, Linda! Risky or not I don't care if this thing is on the fritz I'm going in after her"

 **MEANWHILE IN THE TARDIS**

Ace: (the 7th doctor's companion) Professor where are we going today?

page 2

 **The Professor, aka the 7** **th** **Doctor, decided that Ace needed a break after the trouble they had escaping Fenrick (a villain that the Doctor had faced recently). He planned to send her back to her home but the TARDIS (A device he uses to travel through time and space) went off course. He saw where they were, the coordinates were now set for and realized he was in for a rough time.**

The Doctor: "You'll see" (By the looks of this, I'm going to have to deal with it again; he thought while having a flash back to an earlier incarnation)

 **Flashback**

 **In Cyberspace, a computer program named Wintermute, who seems to able to go anywhere in the computer world, is looking for a way to escape from Cyberspace and become a real person. It was searching throughout all of the computers in the scientific world. Wintermute (the villain) settled on computers of Inter-Telemetry Radars. It learned that the universe is one of many universes and there is sometimes leakage from one universe to another. The computer homed in on one of these leaks and discovered a computer more powerful than in this universe. The computer decided to bring the other computer into his world.**

 **The third doctor was glad that he was able to return to his TARDIS but at the same time was sad because he couldn't save the parallel world The evil version of UNIT went too far by drilling a hole to the center of the earth. While he sadly could not save them, he knew that he has a chance at saving the earth he knew. Just as he was trying to**

page 3

 **Return to his dimension the TARDIS was being pulled into another dimension.**

Doctor:" Oh no, what!"

 **The TARDIS materialized in this world he didn't recognize.**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **7** **th** Doctor: "I sure hope it isn't like that all over again. The Doctor pondered to himself."

 **Back to Case**

 **Traveling to Cyberspace felt a lot harder then what it normally was for Case. He expected this because of what happened before. When he got to Cyberspace's mainframe, it looked different than what it looked like beforehand.** **Instead of portals being open to each different person, they were either closed off, or so tiny, he could hardly fit through them. He knew fitting through them can risk his body being affected, and he might lose his mind. The buildings instead glowing this back and light blue like you he associated with TRON, it appears that the buildings were now black and purple and were slowly falling apart; it was also, being pulled into this black hole in the sky. But, they were going very slowly into the black hole. Just as Case was about to search for Linda, he saw a police box appear out of nowhere. He knew all too well who it was.**

page 4

 **FLASHBACK**

 **A younger Case was traveling through Cyberspace and was getting ready to head home, when suddenly he saw a man with grey hair. He was wearing an outfit that looks like it came out if the 70's complete with the ruffles in his clothing. He also slightly resembled a magician of sorts with a black jacket and a black cape that was red on the inside.**

Case:" Who are you?"

The Doctor:" Hello there, I don't suppose you can tell where I am."

Case: "Cyberspace, how did you get here?"

The Doctor: "I'm not sure."

 **Suddenly without warning the floor began to split in two.**

The Doctor: "What's going on?"

Case: "One of the turning locks has been removed. Considering you're in here, as well, you must also be a computer hacker. Come on, if we don't fix this, then we could end up being stuck in here.

The Doctor: We can't have that now, lead the way.

 **Flashback ends**

Case:" It would be nice to see him again."

 **The TARDIS doors open but, to Case's surprise, he saw two people as oppose to one. He didn't recognize either one of them. One was a short man wearing a vest with a lot of question marks, and a dark**

page 5

 **jacket over it. The other one was wearing a green shirt over a black jacket and had the name ACE on it. Case didn't have to ask for her name because that basically gave that away.**

Case: "Who are you?"

Doctor: "Ah Case, you don't recognize me, perhaps this will help." ( **The Doctor than whispered a phrase in his ear, that only they would know.)**

Case: "Doctor what happened to you?"

Doctor: "You can say I flat lined four times to be exact, but I was brought back.

Case: "Yes, but that doesn't change your appearance, unless you're in someone else's body?"

Doctor: "Well, it's hard to explain. You see my people have this trick. Every time we are brought back our voices/appearance and size change. Anyway, this is Ace my companion".

Case: "Your latest companion."

Ace: "You know about Mel?"

Case: "Who?"

Ace: "You had more than just the two of us."

 **The Doctor wasn't sure how to get out of this one. How was he going to explain all the companions, he had over the years including his own**

page 6

 **granddaughter Susan? Fortunately for him, he didn't have to answer that question because out of nowhere a voice came out of the sky.**

Wintermute:" Greetings Doctor, Case, you're probably wondering why I called you both here."

Case: "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Doctor: "You don't remember Case?"

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Case and the 3** **rd** **Doctor were searching for the turning locks in order to fix Cyberspace but just as they were trying they noticed something, a figure in the distance. It was a Razor girl with double edge blades.**

Case: "Molly, what are you doing here?"

Doctor: "Is she a friend of yours?"

Case: "Yes and no."

Wintermute: "I'm not Molly".

Doctor: "OK, so who are you?"

Wintermute: Let's just say of you want to repair the damage done here; you're going to have to make a deal with me. **Half way through that Wintermute changed his appearance. Now, his appearance resembled someone from the Doctor's past. He wore school attire clothing, and once he heard the new voice, it was someone he hadn't seen for over 300 years.**

page 7

Doctor: "Ian."

Wintermute: "All you have to do is complete my trial, and I will return everything to normal."

 **Flashback ends**

7th Doctor: "Let's not speak of that again."

Case: "Agreed."

Doctor: "Now, then Ace, Ace, where did she run off to?"

Wintermute: "If you ever want to see your friend again Case, you're going to have to do as I tell you."

Case: " **TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"**

Wintermute: "Welcome to my realm."

 **Wintermute then transported them to this court room of sorts. The jury was shown some faces that were familiar to Case. Unlike a normal jury, this one had only three people. One of them being Peter Rivera, a man who was having some cocaine, and Finn who seemed to be wearing this device that allowed him see when someone was approaching; the most surprising to Case, was Dixie Flat line aka McCoy Pauly. Case was surprised to see them there while the Doctor noticed something off about Dixie. His eyes were now glowing purple rather than there normal color.**

Doctor: "Rrrreeeally a trial again. (7 liked to role his R's a lot) I've already dealt this once before." **The doctor was now remembering when he was put on trial in his last incarnation.**

page 8

 **Flashback**

6th Doctor **: "** All my life I have battled against evil; against power, mad conspirators, against Dalecks, Suntarions, Cyber-man! They are still in the nursery compared to us. 10 million years of absolute power. That's what it takes to be really corrupt."

 **Flashback ends**

7th Doctor: "I guess here we go again".

Wintermute: "Not really, you see I brought you here for something like a trial but not exactly."

 **MEANWHILE**

 **Ace was snooping around trying to get a feeling of the surrounding areas and to know just where the heck she even is.** **But, then she noticed a small opening of sorts. She then went through and noticed a woman around Case's age, and she was trapped trying to get out of this prison of sorts. Ace all of a sudden felt badly and was eager to help her. She was remembering the time when she was** **on the dark side of the planet, Svartos stuck to work as a waitress selling frozen food just to get by.**

 **Linda, on the other hand, was pondering how she was going to get out. She wished she was able to get a drink so that way she could forget about this. She at first assumed that it was a dream. But after pinching her arm, she knew she was awake. She then noticed a young woman in the distance.**

page 9

Linda: "Hey can you give me a hand?"

Ace:" Don't worry, I'll have you out in a minute. Just stand clear of the bars."

 **Ace was glad that she's an explosive expert. She set a grenade near the cell; but, just when it was about to go off, they were both transported to the court. Ace was now stuck in a cage while Linda was put on the stand.**

Linda: "Now where are we?"

Wintermute: "Linda do you really know Case"

Case: "Don't listen to it Linda!"

Wintermute: "Be quiet, and enjoy your cigarette."

 **Wintermute then magically made a cigarette appear in his mouth.**

Doctor: "Why did you even bring us here?"

Wintermute: "Ace, Linda, do you know why your friends even do what they do? Ace, did you know that the reason why the Doctor left his planet? That's because he was a criminal, and he ran away so he wouldn't have to deal with the Time-lords' rigid ways. Linda, did you know the reason why your boyfriend does all this in the first place? He does this because this way he is able to get some money for drugs. He was willing to go as far as betraying his own partners. Just ask Dixie for example, did you know that the reason he flat lined the second time was actually because they went on a mission together. Have a look".

page 10

 **A television appears and shows Case pushing Dixie into a tornado. Then it changed to a video of an old man stealing a TARDIS with young woman by his side.**

Doctor: "Where did you get that footage?"

Wintermute: "Oh Doctor, you have no idea what powers I got. For example back in your third incarnation it was I who brought you to that parallel world where your friends were evil. It was I who influenced them to even start the drilling. What If I told you Case, that it was I who I, who caused Dixie's flat lines. All I want from you is to help me get out of here; and as for you two ( **Referring to Linda and Ace)** I want you two to join me".

Linda: Why would we join you?

Wintermute: I just showed you…. **Wintermute was going to continue but Linda cut him off.**

Linda "If that was the real Dixie than why are his eyes purple, those aren't his normal color? Not to mention Peter and McCoy haven't said a word."

 **The three of them than disappeared**

Linda: "I knew it".

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

page 11

 **Ace used a grenade to blow up the cell she was in, and then ran out carrying her baseball bat, that was attached to her back.**

Ace: "I believe it's time we beat the crap out of him".

Wintermute: "Do you even know what they did the first time they came here?"

Ace: "First time? What did you do here the first time?" **Ace was now nervous. She felt strange. She remembered back when they stayed at Gabriel Chase's Mansion in the 1800's. She had previously burned down the house in 1983, because she sensed a ghost. But being there in the 1800's freaked her out. It was the first time she felt that the Doctor tricked her and, and she felt a sense of betrayal.**

 **Flashback**

Ace: "I told you I never wanted to come back here".

Doctor: "Were part of the universe have our own terrors to face".

Ace: "I face mine on my own terms".

Doctor: "Don't you want to know what happened here."

Ace: "NO!"

Doctor: "You didn't recognize it when you were 13."

Ace: "Like what?"

Doctor: "This is nature of the horror that you saw here".

page 12

 **Flashback ends**

 **Ace knew after that the Doctor was not only hiding secrets but you also have to be careful when you travel with him. She regretted telling him what she done as a child. The doctor had previously told her that he was over 950 years old. But she didn't know exactly how Time-lords age. But for all she knew, a Time-lord, at the age of 300, could have been the equivalent of a teenager. Considering how long ago Case and the Doctor had met; she now was wondering what he did when he was a teenager.**

Wintermute: "You mean that they didn't tell you what they did. Let me show you then".

 **The television then showed an image of Case and the 3** **RD** **Doctor stealing what appeared to Linda and Ace a gear of some kind. It then showed them leaving. But it then showed the place falling apart. It then fast forwarded to the real world where a younger Molly was walking down the street. An earthquake started, and as a result of that, some rubble fell on Molly's leg.**

Wintermute: "If it wasn't for them then Molly never would have gotten any of her cybernetic enhancements".

Case: "That is enough out of you, NOW!"

 **Linda and Ace had their self-doubts but they did as they planned. The Doctor knew that this thing would be distracting trying to trick Ace and Linda; so while Case distracted him, Linda threw one of Ace's grenades in the air while Ace threw her bat, causing an explosion then**

page 13

 **the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and replicated the explosion to only effect Wintermute. The Doctor felt a sense of nostalgia because this was the first time he pulled out a sonic screwdriver since his last one was destroyed in his 5** **th** **incarnation. He remembered it all too well**

 **Flashback**

 **The 5** **th** **Doctor just saw his sonic screwdrivers get destroyed. He was surprised. A device that he had used for over 400 years was just destroyed by a mere laser. But, he knew he had to learn this thing's plan so he made himself look like it was a minor inconvenience.**

The Doctor: "I feel as though you killed an old friend"

 **Flashback ends**

Wintermute: "AAAAAHHHHHHH! We will meet again!" **Wintermute than vanished, but Case got effected in the a little.**

Case: "Ok, I have no idea what that thing was but I'm glad that's over. Let's go home". **The Four of them than reassembled in the TARDIS and the TARDIS left Cyberspace and then they met up in Case's home.**

Ace: "Would you two care to explain why you did that?"

Linda: "Yes, I liked to know".

The Doctor: "You see Cyberspace was falling apart. That thing wanted us to go and find the turning lock, so that way he can get rid of it and he would be able to combine with Neuromancer and escape Cyberspace".

page 14

Case: "But rather than doing what it had said, we combined the turning lock with a sonic wave from my sonic screwdriver so we could disrupt his plans".

 **Flashback**

 **Case and the 3** **rd** **Doctor had just grabbed the turning lock, but then out of nowhere, a bolder set up just came rolling after them.**

Doctor: "It was a trap!"

Case: "Run for it."

 **The two of them ran towards a door where they entered from and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to close it quickly.**

Case: "That was a closeone. You sure this will work?"

Doctor: "Yes, I'm sure just watch."

 **He then pulled out the sonic screwdriver again. All of a sudden, the turning lock grew into this light blue color, and went up into the air, and blasted everything in the sky. The buildings started to be put back together and the black hole disappeared. Meanwhile Wintermute was about to combine himself with Neuromancer to become one when suddenly his body began to fade.**

Wintermute: "NOOOOOOOOO! They will pay for this in time!" **Wintermute than disappeared.**

Case: "It was an honor to work with you Doctor."

page 15

Doctor: "Likewise until we meet again."

 **Flashback ends.**

Ace: "Well that explains it. I should have known there was a reason for this. But what about Molly?"

Doctor: "We didn't know that grabbing the turning lock would have caused that."

Case:" If I was able to go back and stop that from happening, you knows I would have asked the Doctor for help."

Doctor: "But that moment became a fix point in time it can't be undone."

 **Linda and Ace didn't know what to think but they knew what's done is done, and they couldn't do anything about it.**

Doctor: "Well then, I think it's about time we head off, Ace I think you and I both agree that you need a little break after all that."

Case: "You don't have to go yet. Why don't the four of us, go have a drink and catch up. I haven't seen you in ten years."

Doctor: "Well, I haven't seen you in 400 years. Sure why not; but, only if Ace wants to".

Ace: "I wouldn't mind".

Case: 'Linda, do you want to?"

Linda: "Sure why not. Ace, I have a present for you".

page 16

Ace: "Really how and when?"

Linda: "Well, since your baseball bat was destroyed back there, you can have mine".

Ace: "Thanks Linda!"

 **The four of them than sat around the table and began telling stories about their adventures over the years.**

Ace: "By the way professor, you never explained who were your other companions, care to explain?" **Ace's faith in the Doctor was restored, so she decided to start calling him the Professor again.**

Linda: "Case, you also never explained why you keep on going to Cyberspace can you also explain?"

Doctor/Case: "We all have our secrets. We'll tell in time".

Linda/Ace: "No, just forget we asked".

The End


End file.
